


A walk d0wn memory lane

by HalcyonicAether



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:53:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonicAether/pseuds/HalcyonicAether





	A walk d0wn memory lane

There was a calming sound, the wind flowed through the branches of the trees as the scattered light cast from above awakened Sollux. He opened his eyes but saw nothing, "0h right, my vision tw0 fold is g0ne." he mutters out quietly. He could feel the warmth of the sun, the faint breeze. It was truly relaxing, almost like paradise, except for one thing.  
"!! aa!! Where is she! we were t0gether just a moment ag0!!" Sollux sat up quickly and felt around him quickly, his hands landing upon a pair of glasses. Feeling the shape and form he put them upon his face to hide his eyes, and out of habit. He then stood up and slowly started walking, arms outreached as he awkwardly found a tree. As he walked slowly, trying to find his way through the trees, his mind wandered to his memories.  
He closed his eyes as he stopped, the wind picking up and he could faintly smell the scent that was always upon her hair, he was going in the right direction. 

He was there by her home. In his arms he held her, the only thoughts in his mind were "what have ii done, oh no what have ii done to her? why her? plea2e aa wake up plea2e!!!" his body curling over hers as he held her close, crying.

A shake of his head and Sollux brought himself back to the reality of the dream he was in now, yet that didn't stop some tears from sliding down his face at the memory, "It's already d0ne, just move 0n and find aa." he straightens up and takes a breath, "Why am I even scared this is stupid!" he lets go of the tree and just keeps walking.  
Only making it a few steps Sollux slams right into a tree and falls onto his back, his senses knocked from him for a bit.

He waited in line, it was just him, and a bunch of other troll's lusii. He never trusted his lusii to get a new husktop for him, and his last one just wasn't good enough. He shuffled forward, ignoring the lusii, but what caught his eyes, a girl in a dress with a mass of black hair. He suddenly dropped to his knees, the voices, the visions were back, energy crackling about him as she screamed in agony. He felt arms around him, someone was whispering but he couldn't hear. There was a smell, it was like honey but it didn't make his mind go blank. He relaxed, it passed and the girl was hugging him, telling him it will be alright.

Sollux rubbed his head a bit as he sat up, "That was the first time we met...it's the same smell." he was careful as he stood up, accepting he had to use his hands and be careful not to run into trees.  
He came to a path between two hills, feeling the ground go from grass to flattened dirt, Sollux retreated to the last tree he felt. He reached up and found a branch, snapping it off, and clearing the branches off, he began to use it as a blind man's cane. He started along the path, following the smell of Aradia. His steps took him between hills, and then began to tilt upward.  
He seated himself down at the top of the hill, he wasn't tired, but at the same time he was, yet before he could wonder if it had to do with being half-dead another memory came over him.

He had made it into the session, alive again after that horrendous death of his. He'd started his own adventures across until he had come across a sight that struck to his core. He saw Aradia, but she was a robot, before he could approach however, Equius came up to her and they. He looked away and hid behind a rock. He couldn't breath, there was this intense pain in his chest. He clutched at it, the pain was overwhelming and he could feel moisture upon his face. He didn't understand it at all, without even thinking of it he took a packet of mind honey out and downed it all. He knew he wasn't supposed to take mind honey, it was bad, especially for him but, slipping into nothingness like that, it was almost blissful compared to the intense, confusing pain.

They were there again, the tears, that memory was one he still had not completely healed from, but he was getting there, slowly. He pushed himself back up and stretched, the smell of Aradia was still coming from ahead, he wasn't done walking yet. He descended the hill, feeling the wind pick up as he found himself entering a field of tall grasses. He could not see how far it stretched but the wind confused the scent of Aradia.  
At some point in crossing the field, he lost the smell completely.

He was surprised, Aradia Bot had come over to him, he didn't understand, didn't even comprehend what she was saying. He was going to be blind, he was going to be okay with it? Then it hit him, moments before it happened, all that time ago, when he first met her, that vision he had of her blowing up to pieces. The pain lanced through his heart as she hugged him, all he could think was "no no NO NONONONO! ii can't no don't happen be wrong be the one vii2iion twofold that ii2 wrong ii don't care iif you're wiith 2weaty troll freak ju2t plea2e don't diie agaiin!" but it happened, and Aradia exploded violently.

There were tears once more upon his face, how many of these did he even have, yet for her, for Aradia he would cry them all out again.  
"ribbit er...s0rry! Habits die hard!" Sollux suddenly hears behind him. He dropped the cane and spun around, right as Aradia embraced him tight  
"0h go0d your 0kay." Sollux comments, ignoring that he was crying even more now that Aradia was holding him, his tears soaking into her hair as he held her back.  
"0f c0urse I'm fine S0l. Ah...mem0ries again?"  
"Yea, stupid mem0ries"  
"N0 mem0ries are stupid, d0n't w0rry we'll st0p here f0r a bit l0nger, g0t an0ther year bef0re we catch up with every0ne else"  
"Yea...aa...Aradia I..."  
"I kn0w S0l, I kn0w, I l0ve y0u t00"  
Sollux just held Aradia tighter as he cried more.


End file.
